Dragon Fire and Fox Flame
by Pirates VS Ninjas
Summary: The Remake of A Place Called Home, Naruto is pulled into Recca's world for 2 years, while he's there he learns things about his clan and even gains a family, but good things turn bitter soon when Mori comes after him... NaruHina, ReccaYanagi and more On Hold


Dragon Fire and Fox Flame

This be the remake of A Place Called Home, hopefully this is a better story then my last one

Yes this is a Naruto x Hinata fan fiction if you don't like the pairing them please leave!

Sum:  
Naruto somehow ends up in the Flame of Recca world, there he finds friends, and even some secrets about his family. As he spends more and more time with them, they become what he has missed out on, but trouble comes when Mori finds out about Naruto's demon, and what's this? Kurei seems to respect Naruto? And what will happen when he and his new family get pulled back into his world?

Pairings:  
Naruto x Hinata  
Recca x Yanagi  
…Maybe Konohamaru x Ganko

I do not own Naruto or Flame of Recca fools!

Also Naruto kicked Sasuke's ass last year and got his emo ass back and just to let you know, I know what happens at the end of Flame of Recca, lets just say they haven't reached the end yet!

Me: Hi guys and welcome to the Remake of A Place Called Home!!  
Recca: Wow haven't seen you in a long time P.V.N  
Naruto: Aniki!!  
Recca: Otouto!!  
-Both hugs-  
Me: I think I'm going to throw up now…. So onto the fic!!

* * *

Chapter 1: It's Time…

'_Little Fox of the Flame, it is time for your true self to be awaken, may the Fire of the Dragons help you find your way, for the battle of your world and theirs has begun……'_

Naruto's eyes widened as he shot out of bed, and took deep breathes as he sweated. He looked around his room for a moment before sighing softly to himself. He rose from his bed and walked to his bathroom, as he splashed water on his face he looked at the mirror, his blue eyes stared at the person who stared back him, inside the mirror was a boy with spiky black hair and eyes looking back at him with a grin, he had a band aid over his cheek and he had on his arm a strange arm protector.

Naruto closed his eyes and when he opened them the person was gone and all he saw was himself, he gave a sigh and thought _'Just who is that person?'_

He then looked out his bathroom door and saw the clock in his room, it was 11, and he was late "FUCK!" Naruto yelled out in anger…..

(Later)

Naruto kept running, he was late, he knew he was late, as he kept running he couldn't help but think about that person in the mirror, he then thought _'Who was that person?'_ he then was close to his Team Meeting spot he saw not only his teammates but the Rookie 9, and Gai's team.

He smiled to himself and was about to say 'Hi Guys!' when he felt strange, he stopped running for the moment and looked around in wonder, just as he did that he heard all around him, a woman's voice say

"_Child of Fire, it is time……"_

Naruto's eyes widened when he heard the voice, was it talking to him? He then said "Who are you? What do you mean it is time? Time for what?" he looked around more before hearing someone say only this time it was a man's voice

"_It is time for you to find out who you really are…"_

Naruto's eyes widened more, then out of no where Naruto felt himself in becoming light headed, he didn't know why, he just did, as he stumbled to stay up he could hear his friends yell his name in panic, he looked at them for a moment and his eyes widened, he felt like he was in pain now, he felt like he was being struck by lighting. He couldn't help but fall to his knees in pain and he heard "NARUTO?!"

Naruto held onto himself in pain and he looked up he saw his friend running at him trying to reach him.

Naruto held his hand out trying to reach out to them but then he felt faint, his friends ran faster as they saw him being sucked into something strange, some strange black tar come from under him and was engulfing him into darkness, it was pulling him down. Sasuke and Sakura reached him, they took his hand and tried to pull.

Lee, Tenten, and Shino took hold of Sakura while Neji, Hinata, and Ino held onto Sasuke, Naruto could see his teammates and friends try their hardest to get him out of the strange darkness, he looked and saw Kiba, Akamaru, Shikamaru, and Choji trying to get the dark stuff off of him. Naruto felt someone's hand slip off of his own hand, he saw Sakura fall causing the others who where holding her to fall too.

Naruto looked back and saw Sasuke and his friends trying to pull him out, Naruto felt his body being sucked into the darkness more and more and the last thing he saw was Sasuke and his friends still trying to pull…

Sasuke's hand slipped and he and the others fell to the ground, they then watched the darkness disappear fast into the ground, their eyes widened with fear and questioning, Hinata gasped to herself and said to herself "H-He's gone… N-Naruto-Kun… N-no…"

Sakura rose fast and said "We need to tell the Hokage! Now!" the others nodded and they started to run but before they ran off they looked once more to the spot where they all saw their friend being pulled in, where they saw his blue eyes full of fear…

(Meanwhile)

"Recca I am going to kill you!!" yelled a very pissed off Fuko, Recca grinned and ran away from his old time friend, Yanagi sighed deeply and saw them run around the Hokage household. Domon laughed as he saw 'his' Fuko chase Recca around. Kaoru laughed as he saw Recca being chased by the wind user, Tokiya sighed as Ganko laughed too. Kagero giggled at the sight of her son, Reiran watched over Ganko from the kitchen.

Recca kept running around the Hokage Mansion until he felt something, he stopped right when Fuko was going to throw a needle at him, she stopped too and saw his face. Everyone stopped and looked at Recca who stared at the woods, and before they knew it he was gone, they blinked and then saw him running to the woods. Recca kept running and running, he felt something, it was really faint but he felt it.

As he jumped faster and faster, he felt it getting fainter and fainter, he stopped when he found himself in a open field of flowers, he looked around before seeing something yellow, wondering what it was he rushed over and what he saw made his eyes widened.

On the ground was a blonde covered in bruises and maybe some blood and also by the look of his face he was in pain, Recca rushed to the kid and turned the blonde over, he noticed the kid had tan skin, and he was maybe 15 years old, one year younger then he was. The kid had strange markings on his face, 3 whisker marks on each side of his face. Recca then noticed the kid might have a broken arm.

Recca lifted the kid up slowly and started to run to his Princess, he knew she could heal the poor kid. As Recca kept running her thought _'Who is this kid? What happened to him? Did someone beat him up and throw him in the woods to leave him to die….' _Recca then looked to the headband on the kid's head, he then thought _'That sure is strange, I wonder what that leaf is for…'_

Once Recca got close to the Hokage Mansion he saw his friends were about to run into the woods to go after him, he ran passed them as Fuko yelled "Recca!?? Where are you going?!" Kaoru then said "Recca what are you holding?!" Recca ran right to his Princess, once he stopped running he said "Princess, help! I found this kid in the woods, he needs help!"

Yanagi eye's widened as she saw the boy in Recca's arms and rushed right over, the others did too, their eyes widened as they saw the badly hurt boy, Recca placed the kid on the patio wood and let his Princess look at the boy, she checked the boy fast before starting to heal him.

Once she healed him fully she sighed before looking at Recca and smiled, Recca grinned back to his Princess but heard "Recca where did you find him?" he turned back and saw Ganko who asked that question, she stared deeply at the blonde who was passed out.

Recca then said "I found him in the woods hurt, he was already pasted out when I found him, I don't even know his name.." he then looked to Tokiya who said "We better be careful, he might be working with Mori…." Recca shook his head, he didn't know why but he knew his friend was wrong about that, just by looking at the boy he knew he was not working for Mori.

As they looked to the blonde they didn't noticed the look on Kagero's face, in the beginning it looked like shock but now it was calm and silent, as she watched her son and the others look and fuss over the blonde she thought _'He's here… Kushina, Minato your son is here… Naruto-Kun, its time for you to know who you really are….'_ her eyes stared at the blonde for a moment and thought once more _'Kushina, I swore to you I would take care of him like he was my own son, and I promise I will…'_

* * *

Me: And here you go people the remake of A Place Called Home!  
Naruto: Aniki!  
Recca: Otouto!  
Naruto: Aniki!  
Recca: Otouto!  
Me: DEAR GOD SHUT UP!!  
Recca and Naruto: ……..  
Me: Review if you like it, if you don't then please leave my story the hell alone.

* * *


End file.
